docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm/Transcript
Theme song :Lambie: Thank you so much for building me a dream house! It looks baa-utiful! :Doc: You're welcome, Lambie. :The Wicked King: Lambie's dream house would make a perfect castle for a wicked king like me. I must find a way to make it mine! Laughs :honks :Buddy: Here you guys go. More blocks to build a dream house for the most adorable lamb in the whole world! :Lambie: Oh, thanks, Buddy. Oh, you deserve a cuddle. :Buddy: Oh, forget about it. I gotta get you some more blocks. :The Wicked King: You there! Dump truck! You will help make Lambie's dream house mine! :Buddy: Are you kiddin'? I would never help you. :The Wicked King: Look into the sparkly ball of sparkles... :Buddy: Whoa! I'm feeling all dizzy-like! :The Wicked King: You are now under my spell and must do whatever I say. :Buddy: I must do whatever you say. :The Wicked King: Take me to Lambie's dream house. :Doc: This house is looking great. But it still needs something. :Stuffy: You mean like a statue of a big, brave dragon? :Doc: Hee hee hee! I was thinking more like a few nice flowers. Let me go get some. :Stuffy: I'll help you! :The Wicked King: Ho, there, cute little lamb! :Lambie: Who, me? :The Wicked King: Yes, you. Of course you. You're the only lamb here and everyone is always going on and on about how cute you are. :Lambie: Well, that's true. :The Wicked King: I command you to turn over your dream house to me! :Lambie: No way! My friends built it for me and it's baa-utiful! :The Wicked King: If I can't have it, no one can. Buddy, knock Lambie's dream house down! :Buddy: Knock dream house down... :Lambie: Oh, help! Somebody help! Oh, no! Can't someone save my house? :Awesome Guy: Never fear, little lamb! This looks like a job for Awesome Guy! Ha ha! That's me. :The Wicked King: Ha ha ha ha ha! Aaaah! Oh, fiddlesticks. :Buddy: Uhhh! Hey, what's going on? :Lambie: Awesome Guy saved the day! :Stuffy: That was amazing! You stopped a charging truck with just one arm! :Awesome Guy: Well, I couldn't be Awesome Guy without my awesome arm. :Lambie: You are the strongest toy I know. :Awesome Guy: Well, I don't like to brag, but I'm so strong I could lift everyone-- up at Doc toy. Every toy-- in the entire McStuffins backyard. Yes. Toy. :giggles :Guy ::♪ I'm so strong ♪ :Lambie and Chilly ::♪ He can bench a plastic 500 pounds ♪ :Guy ::♪ I'm so strong ♪ :Lambie and Stuffy ::♪ He can wrestle wild beasts to the ground ♪ :Guy ::♪ Lift a dragon without blinkin' ♪ ::♪ And I know you must be thinkin' ♪ ::♪ That I'm so strong ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ He'll heave a horse ♪ :Chilly ::♪ He'll pull a train ♪ :Lambie ::♪ And rescue Lambies in dismay ♪ :Guy ::♪ I understand you've never seen ♪ ::♪ Such awesome power on display ♪ :Lambie and Chilly ::♪ He's so strong ♪ :Guy ::♪ Please hold your applause till the end ♪ :Lambie and Chilly ::♪ He's so strong ♪ :Guy ::♪ Wanna see me flex again? ♪ ::♪ My mighty voice in thundering ♪ ::♪ Everyone is wondering ♪ :Lambie, Chilly and Awesome Guy ::♪ Why is that guy so strong ♪ :Awesome Guy: Oh. Ow! :gasps :gasps :Doc: Are you okay, Awesome Guy? :Awesome Guy: Of course I'm okay. I'm--I'm better than okay. In fact, I'm awesome! Ha ha. :The Wicked King: You may be awesome, but I shall use this white-ish ball of power to knock down the wall and break into Lambie's house! :Stuffy: Uh, that's just a baseball. :The Wicked King: Never you mind. :Lambie: I'm not worried. Awesome Guy will stop you! :The Wicked King: White-ish ball of power away! Whoo-hoo! :Awesome Guy: Never fear, good toys, Awesome Guy is here! Ohh! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ouchie! Ouch! Time out. Time out. Time out. :gasps :Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Awesome Guy! :Doc: Are you okay? :Lambie: You weren't...awesome. :The Wicked King: I didn't mean to hurt him. I was only playing. :Awesome Guy: It really hurt when that ball rolled into my awesome arm. I-I guess I don't have what it takes to be a superhero anymore. :Doc: You're still a superhero. You just need a checkup. :Stuffy: Doc'll get you back to feeling awesome. :Chilly: She's the best toy doctor there is! :Awesome Guy: Well, I...don't know. Superheroes don't usually get rescued. :Lambie: Please? I'd hate to think of never getting rescued by Awesome Guy again. :Awesome Guy: Well, then, Doc McStuffins, I would like to request a checkup, please. :Doc: The doc is in. :Hallie: Awesome Guy! Oh, dearie, dearie me! Who are you here to rescue today? :Awesome Guy: This time I think it is I in need of rescuing. :Hallie Ohhh! :Doc: First, let me check your heartbeat. :beating strongly :Doc: Wow! Your heartbeat is as awesome as ever. :Hallie: Oh, I can hear it from here! :Doc: Now let's check your reflexes. Oh! :Lambie: Look out! :Chilly: Save me! :Stuffy: Aaah! :Hallie: I got it-- Whooooo! :Stuffy: Don't worry, Awesome Guy, the brave dragon will handle this rescue! :Hallie: Whooo...hoo! :Stuffy: Ohhhhhh! :Hallie: Whoo! I'm as dizzy as a merry-go-round manatee! :Doc: At least now we know your legs can still give an awesome kick. :Awesome Guy: Indeed! It's my awesome arm that worries me. It really hurt when I tried to stop the Wicked King's ball. :Doc: Tell me, does this hurt? :Awesome Guy: It feels okay. :Doc: What about this? :Awesome Guy: It doesn't hurt when you touch it. :Doc: Looks like nothing's broken, but it hurt when you tried to use it, so now I'd like to test your strength. :Stuffy: We already know Awesome Guy is the strongest toy there is. :Awesome Guy: Stuffy is right. I lifted every toy in the whole back yard! :Doc: Yes, you did. But let me test you anyway. Try and hold my otoscope. :Awesome Guy: Ow! Ow... :Doc: When did your arm start hurting? :Awesome Guy: About halfway through lifting all the toys. My awesome arm started getting tired, but I kept lifting. And that's when it started hurting! :Doc: Hmm. Hallie, I have a diagnosis. :Hallie: This looks like a job for the big book of boo-boos! :Doc: Awesome Guy... You have a case of Arm-Overuse-is. Sometimes if we overuse part of our body, it can get all tired out. Like one time Emmie and I were doing ballet twirls, like this. :Lambie: Wow! :Awesome Guy: That was awesome! :Stuffy: Whoo-hoo! :Doc: It was so much fun doing twirls with Emmie, but we did so many that my feet started getting tired. :Chilly: Gasps What did you do? :Doc: We stopped. :Awesome Guy: But why would you stop if you were having so much fun? :Doc: If we didn't stop, I would have hurt my feet. And that wouldn't have been fun at all. :Awesome Guy: Hmm. It's no fun having a hurt arm. :Doc: I took a rest so I could have more fun later. :Awesome Guy: I see now that I should have stopped lifting the toys when my arm got so tired. Alas, there's nothing I can do now. :Doc: My prescription for Arm-Overuse-is is do nothing. Let your arm rest until it feels better. :Lambie: But what if a cute little lamb needs a rescue? :Awesome Guy: Then Awesome Guy will have to-- :Doc: I'm afraid he'll still have to rest. :Awesome Guy: Ohh. I will follow doctor's orders and rest, as you say. :Lambie: Well, if Awesome Guy can't save me, then there's no point even getting into trouble! :Doc: I think you just got into cuddle trouble! :and Lambie giggle :Doc: Instead of having Awesome Guy rescue you, you can all help rescue him! :Lambie: What do you mean? :Stuffy: We can? :Chilly: But how can we help Awesome Guy? :Doc: By helping him rest. :Chilly: Need a pillow? :Awesome Guy: Well, since you're asking--ha ha!--that might be nice. :Lambie: I could give you a cuddle! :Stuffy: And I could heat up your arm with my dragon breath. Rraaah! Rraaaah! :Awesome Guy: Friends, my thanks. But are you sure this is all necessary? :Lambie: Of course it is! :Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie, Chilly and Buddy: We're rescuing you! :Doc: Hee hee! Buddy, maybe you could use those blocks to build a wall so Awesome Guy gets some cool shade. :Buddy: I got your blocks right here! Whoa! I'm fallin' over here! :Chilly: I can't look! :Lambie: Oh, dear! :Stuffy: Buddy! :Awesome Guy: I will save you! :Doc: Awesome Guy, no! You'll hurt your arm! :Awesome Guy: Never fear! Awesome Guy has more than just awesome arms. :Buddy: I'm slipping...whoooahh!!! :Awesome Guy: Gotcha! And... :Buddy: Whooooooa! :and toys cheer :Doc: I'm proud of you, Awesome Guy. You saved the day without even using your arm. :Awesome Guy: I was just following doctor's orders. :Doc: Great job. If you keep resting, your arm should have time to heal by tomorrow morning. :Awesome Guy: I can hardly wait! :Awesome Guy: It's morning! Time to see if my awesome arm is back to being awesome. :Doc: Okay. Normally I'd make you wait for office hours, but I can see you can't wait any longer. Does this hurt? :Awesome Guy: It feels awesome, Doc! All rested up! :Doc: Now try lifting my otoscope again. :Chilly: Oh, no. Does it hurt? :Awesome Guy: Ha ha! No! In fact, I feel all better! Ha! :Guy ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better now ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly cheering :The Wicked King: Don't celebrate too quickly! I have come with my bouncy ball of badness, and I shall bouncy-bounce you all until you do as I say! :Awesome Guy: Hey, Doc. Is it okay to use my awesome arm? :Doc: It sure is! :The Wicked King: Ha ha ha! Bouncy-bouncy-bouncy! Ha ha! Aaaah! :Awesome Guy: Gotcha! :The Wicked King: Oh, bean-sickles. Foiled again. :cheering :Awesome Guy: It sure is great to have some awesome friends to help me feel awesome again! :laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts